A high school fairytale
by Ilovesoni
Summary: Lucy who was From Italy moved to Central square. Now has to live with her older brother and single mother. She goes to Fairytale High and makes new friends and a new possible boy friend. BIG NALU and a little lemon


Chapter 1: High School Fairytale

By; Micaela Rivera

It is a bright Monday morning in Central Square. I live on Elmer Street; this street is dotted with 3 story rich big houses. In my house, there is a huge kitchen where my mother is away cooking breakfast for me. Lucy I am 18 years old; I have brown eyes, long blond hair, and a strong Italian accent. I am asleep in my queen size pink bed next to my bed is my alarm reads 8:15 and starts to beep repeatedly. I reach over sleepily and hit my alarm to shut it off and my mother yells from the kitchen bellow "Lucy get up time for school don't want to be late on your first day." I pull myself out of bed and make my way to my bath room and take a quick hot shower and dry's off my hair and go to my closet. I go to the iPad on the wall next to my closet; I press three buttons out comes a green tank top and jeans with my red vans and my gold bracelets that go with my white fingerless gloves. I put them on grab my book bag and my gear (a.k.a hover board) and I am off to school. I go to school at Fairytale high it's a school for people who have magic powers like me.

When I get to the school or should I say palace it is so big for a high school. I walk down hallway after hallway and then after what seemed like hours of walking I finally get to the principal's office. I ask for my schedule and head to Mr. Goldman's for science room. I walk in and instantly he introduces me to the class "Class," he says to the loud class, "This is Lucy Heartfilia." "It's Lucy please." I say quietly so the class wont here my accent." I only have one seat left and that's next to Natsu," he says pointing to a desk in the back of the room. I walk over, quietly sit down next to the hansom looking boy he has red spiky hair that sticks out everywhere, and has onyx eyes he wears a black hoodie with a Fairytale high football jersey with the number 27 with jeans and some vans. "Hi," he says quietly so the teacher will not hear him "My name is Natsu." "Lucy." I say quietly "So what's your story I mean you're from Italy right you accent is so strong so you haven't lived, Central Square for long have you?" he asks I can hear a hint of an Irish accent. "No I haven't lived here for long I just moved here last week." in after I said that, I got a sly idea. "So what's your story I can hear an Irish accent in your voice." He started to laugh nervously and rub the back of his neck, "Well looks like I have nothing to hide." He said nervously "So how long have you live here?" I asked. "I've lived here for two years and that it's really nice here. I'm sure you'll like it here." He said that with such care it made me almost melt in side (wait I'm not falling for him am I?)I thought to myself. "Natsu, Lucy have anything you would like to share with the class." The teacher said to us. "No nothing at all I promise!" I say embarrassed. "Then pay attention to the lesson for this project you will be paring with the person next to you, ok class." He announces, "Yes sir" the class, says in unison*ring*. First period was over and second period started I grabbed my book bag and left for the nest period. I fumbled around with my papers to figure out where my next period is I was not paying any attention to where I was going. I bumped into someone when I looked up to apologies to who I bumped into I saw a girl with red hair in a Fairytale high cheerleading outfit. "I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said with remorse "Its fine," she said while giggling, "it happens… Hey you're the new girl right?" "Yes I am, my name is Lucy "I said cheerfully. "My name is Erza." She said. (Hey maybe she can help me find my next class.) I thought to myself. "Hey can you help me find Ms. Maria's class." I asked hopefully "Oh I have her class too you can follow me." So Erza and I walked down many hallways (this place is so big it could be supper easy to get lost in this place.) I thought. Suddenly we stopped in front of a door that had choir written on the door we walked into the classroom. I saw Natsu in the back of the room "Hey guys." Erza called to the group she then grabbed my arm and pulled me to the group. "This is Lucy, Lucy this is Gray, Happy and Natsu." Gray is tall has black hair and wearing a chaos high football jersey with the number 45 and with a zip up hoodie and ripped jeans and black and red vans. Happy is tall and has blue hair and wearing a chaos high football jersey with the number15 with jeans and white and blue Jordan's. Hi it's nice to meet you." I say shyly. I start to look around for an empty seat. "There's an empty seat next to me," Gray said as if he knew what I was doing. I quietly walk over and as soon as I sit down the teacher walked into the room. "Good morning class," she says pausing then the class sings in perfect harmony "Good morning," "That's better." Then she scans the room and her eyes land on me "Oh I see we have a new student would you please come up to the front of the room sweetheart." I slowly walk up to the front of the room and pause in front of 20 to 30 eyes on me "What is you name dear?" she asks me politely but yet somewhat demanding "My name is Lucy Heartfilia ma'am." I said quietly to the class so quite I think only the front row only heard me. "That's a lovely name now can you sing Lucy?" she asks me with a sly look on her face. "Well I don't know every person I sing for says I'm good but I have never heard it from a teacher." I said that as honestly as I could because it is true. "Oh is that true well do you know the song 'keep holding on the glee version?" She asked me with some slyness in her voice "Yes ma'am I do." I say a little bit scared. "Well I'm putting you with my best male lead singer," I stand there quietly hoping that it's not some nerd that I have to sing with," Natsu would you please sing with Lucy on this song." I just stand there quietly staring at him while he walks up to the front of the room the teacher walks over to a music player and hits play on the machine

[Lucy:]

You're not alone together we stand I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand

[Natsu:]

When it gets cold and it feels like the end there is no place to go you know I won't give in

[Both:] No, I won't give in

[Both:]

Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong.

[Both:] because you know I'm here for you, there's nothing you can say

(Nothing you can say)

[Both:] nothing you can do

(Nothing you can do)

[Both:] there's no other way when it comes to the truth so

[Both:] holding on

[Both:] cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through

[Natsu;] so far away I wish you were here before it's too late this could all disappear.

[Both:] before the doors close and it comes to end with you by my side I'll fight and defend, I'll fight and defend ya yaaaa

[Both:] keep holding on because you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong cause I'm here for you I'm here for you

[Both:] there's nothing you can say

(Nothing you can say)

[Both:] nothing you can do

(Nothing you can do)

[Both:] there's no other way

[Both:] when it comes to the truth so keep holding on

[Both:] cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through. Hear me when I say when I say I'll believe. Nothings gonna change nothings gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly.

[Both:] ya ya ya ya la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la KEEP HOLDING ON cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you.

[Both:] there's nothing you can say

(Nothing you can say)

[Both:] nothing you can do

(Nothing you can do)

[Both:] there's no other way

[Both:] when it comes to the truth so keep holding on

[Both:] cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through

[Both:] keep holding on

[Both:] keep holding on. There's nothing you can say

(Nothing you can say)

[Both:] nothing you can do

(Nothing you can do)

[Both:] there's no other way

[Both:] when it comes to the truth so keep, keep holding on

[Both:] cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through

The entire room erupts into applause I am speechless of how good that sounded, "That was amazing you two I think we have a lead female what do you say Lucy please?" the teacher asks begging "Ok I'll do it!" I have so many butterflies in my stomach I might hurl I am so excited all I can do is smile.

After class, I walk to third period, which is my free period so I walked to the front lawn and found a good weeping willow started to climb a few branches. I felt something like denim when I looked up , and I saw that I grabbed Natsu's pant leg when I saw this I almost fell out of the tree until he grabbed my arm and set me down on the branch next to him "I'm sorry," I said totally embarrass "I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." "It's ok," he said as if something were bothering him but I just kept climbing. "Where are you going?" He yelled up after me "I want to get higher up." I called back to him. When I looked back down, I see him climbing up after me. "What are you doing?" I asked him while pulling away some leaves and sitting on a branch with my back on the bark of the tree. When he reaches me, he sits right in front of me and he stands up on the branch he pulls some leaves from the branch above and instantly turn into flames and starts to form a rose "here for you." He says giving it to me. I hesitate to take it but as soon I touch it turns into butterflies and disappears. "Wow. "I say as the butterfly disappears he sits back down lapping and I start to giggle. The rest of the day went bye as slow as possible *ring.* Finley time to go home. I grab my gear and just as I am about to leave someone rips my board out from underneath me "Hey what's the big idea!" I turn around to see a girl with brown hair wearing a ton of makeup and a cheerleading outfit "Stay away from my boyfrien**d** you little freak!" she yells at me then all of the sudden Gray comes out of the building with Happy. "Sally leave her alone." Gray said to her as Happy helped me up and helped me get my gear back. "You wouldn't want couch to know about this do you?" Gray says slyly to her. After he said that she stormed off back into the school "Are you ok?" he asks me. "Yea I'm fine," I said back to him "Who was that?" I asked him wanting to rip her apart "That's Sally she is the caption of the cheerleading team she's mean to everyone and she goes around telling people Natsu is her boyfriend but he's not he hates when she says that." He says with a mad look on his face all the sudden Happy yells and scares the crap out of us. "What is it Happy." Gray says a little jumpy "I just remembered what I had to tell Lucy," he says but is interrupted by Gray. "Is that why you need to find her?" he says curiously. "Yes now shut up Lucy Natsu wanted to know if you'd come to the football game tonight? "He asked me. "I don't know if I can," I said politely. Happy then started to get sad when I said that "But I'll try to come. "I said to the young boy "Promise?" he asked, "Promise." I said to him as I jumped on my gear and flew home. As soon as I get home, my mom yells, "How was your day at school?" "Good, I'll be in my room working on my music." I ran up the stairs before she could answer. When I am at my room I swung the door open and I screamed at who I saw siting on my desk chair playing my guitar. "What the hell are you doing in my house!?" I screamed at my friend "You know you really need to tune this guitar." He said to me while handing me the guitar "Natsu get the hell out of my house!" I yelled at him "Um we have a project we have to do together." He said to me with an evil grin on his face. "Fine whatever." I said in defeat

Chapter 2: Starting the project

After a few hours of working we took a break and started to work on my music. "What you doing there?" He asks me with curiosity. "It's my song that I'm working on but I can't sing it it's made for a male voice." I said trying to hide it for what I fear what is to come next. "Can I see it please?" he asks me. "Why do you want to see it," I ask trying to keep it a secret "I want to see if I can sing it." He says I sigh in defeat and hand him the song and start playing it on my keyboard. He starts to sing while I play.

What if I stumble? What if I fall?

What if I'm the champion on the crawl?

What if I lied just to cover the truth?

And what if I waste all the days of my youth?

What if I cast all my dreams in the sea?

What if my greatest fear is me?

Where can I run to escape from myself?

Would you be there? Would you be there?

Cardiac arrest, heart pounding out of my chest.

Don't wanna become like a crash test dummy.

And If I let you down will you still want me around?

If I'm broken would you still love me?

What if I'm troubled? What if I'm flawed?

And what if they all just think I'm a fraud?

And what if I'm left without a choice?

And what if I like girls? What if boys?

And what if I listen to all that they say?

They promised forever and then walk away.

Where can I run to escape from myself?

Would you be there? Would you be there?

Cardiac arrest, heart pounding out of my chest.

Don't wanna become like a crash test dummy.

If I let you down will you still want me around?

If I'm broken would you still love me?

Oh would you still love me? (What if I'm broken, what if I'm broken? What if I'm Broken? What if I'm broken?)

Cardiac arrest, heart pounding out of my chest.

Don't wanna become like a crash test dummy.

If I let you down would you still want me around?

If I'm broken would you still love me?

Cardiac arrest, heart pounding out of my chest.

Don't wanna become like a crash test dummy.

And If I let you down would you still want me around?

If I'm broken would you still love me? (Love me)

Oh would you still love me? (What if I stumble? What if I fall? What if I'm the champion on the crawl?)

What if I'm broken?

(What if I lied just to cover the truth?)

What if I'm broken?

(And what if I waste all the days of my youth?)

What if I'm broken?

(What if I cast all my dreams in the sea? What if my greatest fear is me?)

What if I'm broken?

(Where can I run to escape from myself?

Would you be there? Would you be there?)

When he was done I was speechless of how beautiful his voice was. I looked up and saw him staring at me. "What is it?" I asked while blushing he then start to move the strands of hair that are in my face while saying beautiful. He looked at my alarm clock and yelled "Shit I have to go fuck I'm late!" then he runs down stairs and I yell after him "Where are you going?" "The football game are you coming?" I start to run with him. He stops at a motorcycle he hops on and I sit on the back and hold on to him tightly he starts to laugh all I can hear is the reeve of the engine of the bike. Moreover, it felt like a millisecond before we were at the school and we both jumped off the bike and he grabbed my hand and he pulled me into the stadium. "Wait don't I need a ticket?" I ask him while being pulled into the stadium "No you don't because you're my special guest." When he says that I get chills down my spine and butterflies in my stomach I run into a stadium of at least 200 to 300 kids watching this game. Then I see two players running over to us. "There you are hurry suit up we have a game to win."

Chapter Three; The game, fight and break up

The game was against the dark school of magic, which is a big rival to Fairytale that the game was going to be a close game but that the other team would play dirty by using magic against the other team. They would never be ever called out on it so I am just sitting with the cheerleading team on the floor watching the game it was the last 20 seconds of the game and all we had to do is run ten yard to reach the goal and make a touchdown. I am watching as the ball is hiked and the quarterback starts to run and makes a touchdown. The entire team starts to celebrate their victory. All of the sudden the quarterback runs to me takes off his helmet and I see my friend Natsu he then stops in front of me grabs me by my waist and pulls me into a soft genital kiss I wrap my arms around his neck and return the kiss.

Two weeks after the game it has started to snow today is a Saturday, I get up put on my cute winter coat and jeans and boots. I grab my phone and call Erza and asked if she wanted to go to the mall with me she said yea and she'll meet me there I got into my red mustang and drive off to the mall. In 20 minutes, I get to the mall and as soon as I walk in to the mall, a blue haired boy is hugging me, I see my boyfriend getting extremely jealous, and then I start to smell like smoke. I see Happy's hair is on fire I start to laugh as the boy jumps around trying to put the fire out I then walk over to my boyfriend and say, "Natsu put out the fire." "Fine." He says in defeat and puts out the fire and we all start to laugh."Come on lets go shopping." Erza says to the group then her and happy takes off running down the hallway lined with fashion store after a few minutes of window shopping we all started to get hungry and we stopped at the food court to get a bite to eat after everyone ordered their food we all sat at a table and talked about the project. "So what are you two doing for your project?" Happy asks Natsu and I "We are doing our project on the since behind music." Natsu says with a big smile on his face. All of the sudden I see a tall man with blond hair in an army outfit with a bundle of flowers I get up and start to run to the man and I start to cry and I run a give him a big hug and he starts to hug me back."It's so good to see you again little sister." He says to me "I missed you Kyle I can't believe your home I thought you wouldn't be home until Christmas." I said in-between sobs then my friend come over except for Gray and Natsu. "Hey Lucy who is this Guy." Said Happy "Happy, Erza this is my big brother Kyle." I say to my curious friends I grab my big brothers hand and I walk him over to my other two friends who are at the table "Gray, Natsu this is my…" before I could even finish my sentence Natsu starts to yell at me "So you have a another boyfriend when your dating me wow I thought you were a different type of girl Lucy!.!" I can see tears welling up in his eyes as he runs out of the mall I then start to cry as the love of my life just accused me of cheating on him. It's been four days since Natsu and I broke up since then all I wanted to do is punch something and I heard from Erza that he started going out with sally I was so angry I thought of a plan to get back at him. So it's Friday and today is the day of my special plan I'm in school its lunch time and I'm up on the stage in the auditorium, all the kids in the school are in here and the curtain is opening and I'm at the microphone and I'm wearing a blue tank top that shows my belly and ripped up jeans and some red heals and I'm not up hear alone Erza, Gray, and Happy are up here with me Erza is wearing the same thing as me but her shirt is red and her shoes are blue. Then I start to say "Hello Fairytale high," I pause waiting for the applause "girls I have a question for you have you ever been accused of cheating one your boyfriend," then I hear a ton of screams and shouts "well this has happen to me too and I have something for all of us girls who were accused!" Everyone on stage has an instrument I have the microphone Erza has a guitar Happy has a bass guitar and Gray is on the drums. And then Gray starts to play the beat of the song and after a few seconds I start to sing.

You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in color

And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me

Think you've had the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

[Chorus]

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

[Bridge]

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself, and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

They told you I was moving on, over you

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You tried to break me, but you see

[Repeat chorus]

[Repeat bridge]

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me

You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning

In the end

[Repeat chorus]

[Repeat bridge x2]

I'm not alone

After the song ends I start to say "I have one more song for you would you like to hear it?" Then I hear yells and screams "Hit it!" I yell to my drummer. The beat starts and I start to sing. The next song and I start to dance. I then rest my eyes on Natsu in the middle of the crowed.

I wake up every evening

With a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place

And you're still probably working

At a nine to five pace

I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love

And where's that shiny car

And did it ever get you far

You never seemed so tense love

I've never seen you fall so hard

Do you know where you are?

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself

Where'd it all go wrong?

But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see

What you've done to me

You can take back your memories

They're no good to me

And here's all your lies

You can't look me in the eyes

With the sad, sad look

That you wear so well

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell

Then you're the fool, I'm just as well

Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song

I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along

I hope that it puts you through hell

"Thank you Fairytale high!" I yell and we all walk off stage as the curtain closes. We all start to laugh as we walk into the changing room and to change back into our normal clothes. After we were done, we walked out and I just started to cry I then felt a warm pair of arms wrapped around me and pull me in to a strong hug. When I looked up to see who was hugging me it was Natsu who was giving me the hug but I didn't care I just hugged him "I'm sorry I blamed you for cheating I should of let you explain, I'm truly sorry and you know I love you." He said as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I forgive you, you hot head," I say to him wiping his tears away. That's when the all the drama started

Chapter: Three, The drama

All of the sudden I hear this loud shriek and I then was tackled to the floor and was repeatedly punched and I did not know who it was but I got a good idea who it was. Then I just got extremely angry I just started to punch back and there were at least 20 to 30 people watching Sally and mine fight then the sudden Sally's friend comes and pulls her off. I just lung after her but I then was grabbed by two pair of hands then I powerfully kicked in the stomach I then lung tackling her to the ground and start to beat her up until four strong hands and I see Sally being dragged out before I black out.

I woke up in a hospital room and I see my boyfriend asleep on a chair in the corner of the hospital room I look around for something to wake him up with I then see a little cup with 3 grapes I throw each grape at him but it won't wake him up. Then frustrated I throw the little cup at him, and it hit him in the middle of his forehead and that does the trick he wakes up with a groan and he immediately looks at me and I start lo laugh, as there is a huge red spot in the middle of his forehead. "That's not funny Lucy that hurt." He said pouting. "You really want to talk about pain can you please get the doctor honey." I ask him I get a nod before he walks out of the room and while he is gone, I start to fall asleep but then a blue hair boy interrupts me. "Lucy!" "Happy be quite Natsu wouldn't want us to wake her up" said Gray. "Sorry." Happy said sadly "I'm already awake, I woke up a few minutes ago." I said to my friends. Then a man with a white coat came in and checked my monitors and health. He said I was good to go But I needed to get a cast because she broke my wrist so after I did that I got to go home with a pink cast on my wrist. As soon as I got home my mom asked me so many questions about what happed I told her "I am tired and I just want to sleep for an eternity and I never want to wake up ever again." She nodded at me, I stalked up the stairs and I through myself on my bed and fell fast asleep. The next day I woke up to my mom chatting away a storm I got up and put on my blue jacket (because I was still in my clothes from yesterday when I got down stairs I see all my friends with my mom just talking. "Hey look who's finely up." said my friend Erza "What are all of you doing here?" I asked my friends "We're here to see how you're doing I had known Idea your father invented hover boards!" Gray was so shocked when he said that. "Yea and so what about my father is dead and can we not talk about it please." I said as I walked over to get some coffee from the coffee pot. "Oh Lucy did you introduce Kyle to your friends." When my mother said that I could feel Natsu tense up and he looked away from my mother "I'll go get him." I told her I walked up stairs and before I could even nock my brother had opened the door "come with me" I told him we walked down the long hallway in silence before he broke the since and said "That boy that broke your heart isn't here is he." He said as he shot me a death glare that sent chills down my spine. "Please be nice to him he just didn't know you are my brother." I said to him as we started for the stairs he then stopped me before we walked down the stairs and looked me strait in the eyes and said to me. "Lucy please just do not date the wrong person I don't want to see my little sister get involved with the wrong things." He said to me I nodded my head and we walked down the stairs and just before we touched the bottom floor I could hear mine and my brothers song played by Erza and I couldn't help but sing

And the blood will dry

Underneath my nails

And the wind will rise up

To fill my sails

So you can doubt

And you can hate

But I know

No matter what it takes

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

Tell the world that I'm coming home

Let the rain

Wash away

All the pain of yesterday

I know my kingdom awaits

And they've forgiven my mistakes

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

Tell the world I'm coming

Still far away

From where I belong

But it's always darkest

Before the dawn

So you can doubt

And you can hate

But I know

No matter what it takes

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

Tell the world that I'm coming home

Let the rain

Wash away

All the pain of yesterday

I know my kingdom awaits

And they've forgiven my mistakes

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

Tell the world I'm coming

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

Tell the world that I'm coming home

Let the rain

Wash away

All the pain of yesterday

I know my kingdom awaits

And they've forgiven my mistakes

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

Tell the world I'm coming home

After that I saw Natsu in the corner of the room and I called him over and introduced him to my brother. "Natsu this is my big brother, Kyle this is Natsu my boyfriend." Natsu then started to walk over to my bother and then he shacked his hand and said "Is nice to meet you." He said to my brother. "its


End file.
